The present invention pertains to a monitoring apparatus; more particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for monitoring the temperatures on different predetermined locations on the plantar aspects of a human foot as well as other vital information indicative of the health of a human being.
Many conditions which have a negative impact on the health of a human being are preceded by small changes in measurable parameters such as temperature, weight, or blood pressure. For example, a significant weight gain may be indicative of fluid retention. And fluid retention and/or an increase in blood pressure may be predictive of severe heart problems.
Afflictions of the lower extremities can also be predicted by a change in the temperatures on the bottom of the feet. In the United States alone, it is estimated that up to 16,000,000 people suffer from diabetes and approximately 60-70% of these diabetics will develop foot-related medical problems sometime during their lifetime. Of all diabetes-related hospitalizations, 20% of these hospitalizations are for foot-related complications. The number of hospitalizations can be reduced if medical personnel are forewarned of significant changes in the temperatures on the bottom of the feet. For example, it is well known that skin temperatures on the bottom of a person""s feet will increase before ulceration.
Foot problems are particularly problematic for diabetics because diabetics often lose sensation in their feet. This loss of sensation the feet often leads to ulceration. In extreme cases the ulceration may eventually lead to an amputation of the diabetic""s foot. The foot problems typically associated with the disease of diabetes often cause immense pain and suffering. Such pain and suffering significantly diminishes the quality of life for a diabetic. In addition, these foot problems substantially increase the diabetic""s health care cost. There is therefore a need in the art for a device which facilitates the monitoring of foot temperatures and provides an early warning of any significant temperature differences between the two feet. Such foot temperature monitoring may provide an early indication conditions which can lead to neuropathy, ulceration, infection, wound healing problems, fracture, and even amputation.
In yet another area, changes in blood pressure at various locations on the human body may be indicative of reduced blood flow. Such reduced blood flow may lead to significant reduction in the health of the affected body part.
In yet still another area, changes in blood chemistry may be indicative of nascent problems which are not yet symptomatic.
Thus, there is a significant need to develop a device to facilitate the monitoring of other vital health information to include weight and blood pressure. Such monitoring of other vital information may provide an early indication of conditions which can lead to future heart problems.
The present invention facilitates the monitoring of vital health information to include the temperature on the bottoms of a person""s feet, body weight, and blood pressure. This monitoring of vital health information is accomplished by an apparatus which is built around a system for monitoring the temperature at different locations on the plantar aspects of the foot of a human being, particularly a diabetic.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention a platform includes an array of force or pressure sensors. The output of the array of force or pressure sensors provides an indication of the position of a person""s feet on the platform. The platform also includes a set of heat sensitive, signal generating probes. Once the force or pressure sensors have provided an indication of the position of the person""s feet on the platform, the heat sensitive signal generating probes at predetermined locations under the patient""s feet are activated. These heat sensitive, signal generating probes sense the temperature at predetermined locations on the planar aspects of both the left foot and the right foot. The activation of the temperature sensing probes results in the production of an electrical signal representative of the different temperatures on each of the patient""s feet. If there is a significant difference between the temperatures on the left foot and the right foot, an alarm signal can be provided to the user. The electrical signals can also be displayed to the user as a temperature reading, stored for future use, or sent to a central monitoring facility.
In the preferred embodiment, the output of the force or pressure sensors is also used to monitor the patient""s weight. If desired, a blood pressure cuff and pulse monitor may also be used. The blood pressure cuff may be placed at heart level on the user""s arm or an additional cuff may be placed around the user""s ankle or the user""s toe.
Once other vital health information has been sensed, that information may be compared to previously sensed vital health information. For example, a comparison of a patient""s weight to prior readings may reveal a weight gain predictive of congestive heart failure. Similarly, significant differences in blood pressure readings may be predictive of future cardiovascular problems.
All of the sensed vital health information may be displayed to the user or transmitted by telephone or other commonly used wireless communication systems to a central facility where medical professionals can determine if the sensed conditions are predictive of future medical problems. If desired, the apparatus itself may produce alarms of particularly dangerous conditions. For example, if the difference in the temperatures sensed on the bottom of the left foot and the bottom of the right foot or if the patient""s blood pressure is above a certain level, an audible signal or a visual message can be generated.